


Want You To Want Me

by larrrystlinson



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alpha Harry, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Anal Sex, Angst, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Angst with a Happy Ending, Blow Jobs, Bottom Louis, Domestic Fluff, Eventual Romance, Eventual Smut, Famous Harry, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Knotting, M/M, Mating, Mating Bites, Mating Bond, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Non-Famous Louis Tomlinson, Omega Louis, Omega Verse, Oral Sex, Sexual Content, Singer Harry Styles, Smut, Top Harry, University Student Louis Tomlinson, Younger Louis Tomlinson
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-28
Updated: 2020-04-28
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:40:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,836
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23887591
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/larrrystlinson/pseuds/larrrystlinson
Summary: Harry likes Louis, Louis likes Harry. But it's not that simple. Louis doesn't know if he can handle Harry's lifestyle and feels overwhelmed. Can Harry convince him he's worth it?
Relationships: Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson
Comments: 2
Kudos: 130





	Want You To Want Me

**Author's Note:**

> Based on the prompt: Harry changing the lyrics when he covered Juice from ‘Louis down to my drawers’ to ‘Gucci down to my drawers’ idk how but please make a fic out of this!
> 
> I hope you like what I did with the prompt! I originally had something a lot more canon-compliant esque, but it got too angsty and I got a ton of writer's block with it, so I just started from scratch.

HARRY’S POV

I groan out as my alarm goes off, forcing me to get out of bed. I hate waking up. It’s the worst part of the day.

I roll out of bed, standing up and stretching my arms far above my head. As I gain consciousness, I remember that today’s Thursday. Mondays, Thursdays, and Saturdays are the best because they’re the days that my favorite barista at the cafe down the road works. Louis.

He’s absolutely stunning. He’s short, like most male omegas, and completely curvaceous, blessed with tan skin and the most beautiful blue eyes. They’re like the ocean sometimes, and then sometimes they’re like the sky. Someday’s they border on grey while others they become the most striking cerulean. I’ve never seen eyes like his, but I could write about them for days. I have already.

The best part about him, though, isn’t a physical trait. The best part about him is that he doesn’t give a shit that I’m famous. He makes fun of me. He talks with me like I’m just another, average person. It’s incredible.

He’s commented before that he enjoys my music, but it doesn’t make him act weird around me. It’s incredible.

So I rush to get dressed, pulling on a hoodie and sweatpants, pulling the hood and a pair of sunglasses on to hide my face. It’s not enough to hide who I am completely, but it’ll leave someone questioning whether they’re sure it’s me.

I walk to the cafe, not bothering to bring security. I like being alone. I should be safe. Besides, it’s barely even a full street away. It’s nice to get some fresh air, to breathe in and not be bothered by people’s attention.

As I enter the coffee shop, I remove my sunglasses, lasering in on Louis and walking up to the counter.

“Goodmorning, Styles.” I grin as wide as I can at the stunning boy.

“Hello, Louis. How are you?” He smirks at me a bit.

“I’m fine. How are you? Having fun not being attacked by rabid fangirls?”

I roll my eyes and take a look around. There’s no one else in the shop. That’s weird. Usually, there’s a small crowd, only a few empty tables left at this point. I frown at him, tilting my head. “Why am I the only one here?”

He laughs, tossing his head back and letting out the most lovely sound I’ve ever heard. “If you didn’t notice, the sign on the door says closed. I left it unlocked for you, though. Thought you might enjoy a calm morning for once.” He frowns as I smile, staring off past me. “It must suck to be in the spotlight all the time.”

I want to place a hand under his chin, tilt his head up, tell him not to worry. But that’s not my place. So I just shrug. “It’s alright. I’ve gotten kind of used to it at this point.”

He nods, the frown not leaving his face fully. “That makes sense. At least it doesn’t bother you.”

“Thanks for keeping the shop empty, though. You’re right, it is really nice to get a bit of a break.”

“Yeah.” He pauses for a minute and then gets a burst of energy as something pops into his mind. “Oh! I heard your new song. Watermelon Sugar? It’s good. Really catchy.”

I grin. “You like it? That’s awesome.”

“Yeah. And I caught a little bit of you on SNL. You were really funny. Had some good skits.”

I nod, the grin glued to my face. “Thanks.”

“I’m just being honest with you. You want your usual?” I nod and he smiles, getting right into making me a black coffee and grabbing one of the pastries from behind the counter. It’s always a surprise what food I get; part of my usual is that he picks that for me.

“Thanks.” He hands me a chocolate-filled croissant and my coffee. Then he exits his place behind the counter, coming around and showing me his legs for one of the first times.

They seem endless, though in actuality they’re quite short. They’re just as curvy as the rest of him, though, his thighs especially. I want to leave bites all along with them, mark him as mine. I’m overly aware that he wouldn’t want that, so I push that thought away and just smile at him.

“You don’t mind if I sit with you, do you?” I smile even wider than before, not hesitating to nod as quick as I can.

“Of course not!”

He quirks his mouth up at me, spinning away from me and leading me to a table. We sit down and he rests his head in his hands, a lazy smile settling on his lips. “So, how are you? You didn’t answer me before.”

“I’m fine. I’ve been pretty busy lately, but it’s kind of nice. Keeps me distracted.” I let the word slip from my lips and he tilts his head a bit, furrowing his brow.

“Distracted from what?” There’s something in his voice that I don’t recognize.

“I-” Him. That’s what I need a distraction from. The way I feel about him isn’t okay; he’d never reciprocate. He’s told me before how he’s glad I’m just a friend and that there’s no underlying reason. And there isn’t. I just… It’s hard not to be infatuated with such an amazing omega. “I don’t know. It gets kind of boring to be alone, doing nothing all the time. It’s nice to do something for once, I guess.”

The lie is smoother than I expected. He frowns and nods, his smile returning after only a few seconds. “I get that. Sorry you’re alone a lot. Don’t you have an omega or something? I swear I saw a magazine cover or an article title talking about your latest girl.”

I chuckle a little. I haven’t dated anyone, omega or beta, in a while, especially not a female one. “I’ve been single for quite a bit of time now.”

“Oh. No one’s caught your fancy lately?” He smirks a bit and wiggles his eyebrows, causing both of us to erupt into laughter.

“Nah. I mean, kind of, but I know they’re not interested.”

He plays shocked, forcing out a gasp and covering his mouth with an open hand. “No siree! How could someone not be interested in the amazing, talented Mr. Harry Styles?” I giggle at his words but he maintains his composure. “You’re so tall and charming, I’m sure no one could ever turn you down! With your puns and dad jokes, it’s a real shocker that no one’s interested.”

I hit his arm softly, barking out a laugh. “Hey! You love my dumb jokes.”

He rolls his eyes but gives in. “You’re right. It’s part of why you’re so goddamn endearing.”

I laugh once more, taking the final bite of my croissant. As I take one of the last sips of my coffee, he takes a look at his phone. As he sees the time, his eyes widen astronomically.

“Shit! I’ve gotta open, like, ten minutes ago. My mom’s gonna be pissed!”

“Oh, Lou, I’m sorry.” He waves me off.

“No, don’t be. I was the one who decided to open late for you. It’s really fine, I’ll just tell her I was up late working on some project and slept in. I have been pretty busy with school lately, so she’ll probably accept that.”

“Speaking of school, how are you doing there? You’re in your last year, right?” He’s in uni, majoring in Drama. I plan on helping him get cast in something once he graduates, even if he tells me he doesn’t want that. I have the ability to help him so I will.

“Yeah. I’m doing pretty well. My drama teacher told me the other day that he’s sure I’ll make it big.” The smile on his face dulls the jealousy I feel. His teacher’s an alpha and has been all over Louis since he started university. He doesn’t seem to notice, but every story he’s told about the man involves some sort of touching and plenty of overly nice comments.

“That’s awesome. I have no doubt you will either.”

His eyes crinkle from how wide he smiles. “Yeah, I hope so.”

\-----

That Saturday, I’m back to being absolutely bored out of my mind. I’ve still got around a month until Fine Line comes out, so I’ve got pretty much nothing to do.

So I lie on my couch, scrolling through my mentions and reading what people have said about me. Most of it is just people fanning over my latest song and upcoming album, sharing what they’re most excited for. There’s some fan art that’s super awesome and then some song covers that make me smile. But then there’s some stuff I’m not sure how to feel about.

People have pictures of Louis and me together. They’re from the cafe the other day, taken by someone looking in from the outside. The walls are glass, so I should’ve known that someone would see us. There are only a few of these images, and they all have very few likes, so it’s nothing worrying. But it’s kind of… nice to see. It’s cool to see what we could be someday. See us the way others could.

I’ll be able to see Louis tomorrow. I look forward to all of the days I’m able to see him. It may only be about three days a week, but it’s worth it.

I remember the first time I met him. It was nearly a full year ago at this point. He was so cute; his hair was getting quite long, covering his eyes at some point. He stood there with his hands on his hips, laughing at something his mother had said. He took my order, only recognizing me afterward.

He made some joke about how I should be in my mansion while my personal assistant gets me my coffee. I laughed like a fool, gaining a smirk from his knowing mother. He gave me my order, I paid, and I went on my way.

For the next week, I visited the cafe every day. Finally, that Friday, his mom pulled me aside and just gave me his schedule. Told me it was driving her crazy that I was so out of it without Louis. Then she told me to take care of her son, winking at me.

I’ve yet to follow through on that, but I hope I can someday.

He’s such a beautiful omega. Such a perfect specimen. I wish he’d look at me the way I look at him, but I’m sure it’ll never happen.

I drift off with that thought, falling asleep midday on my couch. I let it happen, knowing I’ll feel better and more refreshed after a short nap.

I wake up about a little while later to my phone ringing. I check the caller ID. It’s Louis. It’s almost 8 o’clock at night, but I pick up nonetheless.

“Hello?” I croak out, my voice groggy from sleep.

“Harry?! Hazza! I’m so glad you answered…” His words are slurred and I know immediately that he’s drunk.

“Louis? Where are you?”

“I’m at a bar, silly.” He giggles, hiccuping halfway through.

“What bar?”

“Um…” He starts talking to someone there in person, possibly asking where he is. That just solidifies my need to go pick him up. I stand and grab my keys, throwing on a pair of slippers, heading to my car. Finally, he responds. “I’m at Milk.”

I nod, knowing where that is. “Okay, babe. I’m gonna come get you. Why don’t you drink some water while you wait for me?”

He giggles at something, maybe at what I said. “Okay. I like when you call me babe. Can you call me that again? Or maybe,” hiccup, “love. I love when you call me that.”

Again, he giggles. “Okay, love. I’m on my way. I’ll be there in a few minutes. Can you come outside to wait for me please?” He doesn’t respond. “Babe?”

“Yeah. Yeah, I’ll be outside. You know, you’re very bossy. I kind of like it.” I chuckle. Drunk Louis’ an interesting character. He loses his filter, to say the least.

“You do, huh?” He hums in response.

I pull up to the bar and see him outside, holding a plastic cup with water in it. I hang the phone up as I exit my car. Walking up to him.

“Hey, babe.” He smiles up at me, dropping his cup and making grabby hands. “You were such a good boy for me, huh? Got the water and came outside.”

He nods, and I pick him up. He responds by tucking his head in my neck. I smile, petting his hair. I carry him to my car and set him in the passenger’s seat, buckling him in. He drifts off to sleep soon, curling into a ball in his seat.

I get back to my house and get Louis out of the car with me, carrying him into the house. I get him into my bed and stand next to it for a while. Would it be wrong for me to lay with him? Maybe. Should I just go sleep downstairs? Probably.

After quite a few minutes of going back and forth, I decide I should just sleep on the couch.

I lay down and let myself drift off, feeling at peace, especially knowing that Louis’ okay. This is where he should always be. But I don’t harbor on that thought, knowing it only leads to heart ache.

LOUIS' POV

I wake up in a bed I don’t recognize, in a room way too nice to be my own. There’s a balcony for God’s sake. The bed feels like a cloud and I can’t find the will to move. My head is pounding so I assume I got pretty drunk last night. But that doesn’t explain where I am. My ass doesn’t hurt, so I didn’t have sex. There’s no one else in the room, either.

I decide to leave the room and search for the door. I don’t really feel the need to figure out where I am. I make sure I have everything I should have came with (my phone and clothing) and leave the room.

I find myself in a hallway with a staircase halfway down. I tiptoe over to it and go down the stairs as quietly as I can. When I reach the bottom step, I’m in the living room. The sun is bright and hurts my head, so I squint my eyes.

That’s when I hear someone in the kitchen. It’s the next room over, with one of those doorless arches allowing me to see in. Harry’s standing in there, cooking breakfast. It smells fantastic. But seeing him leaves more questions than answers.

Is this his house? Why am I here? Where is this? What time is it?

Then it hits me. I have work!

“Lou! You’re up.” I squint up at him, not saying anything. “Do you want some of this? I made eggs and bacon.”

“Um, yeah, I’ll have some. Thanks.” He sets a plate up for me and hands it over, guiding me out of the room. He leads me into the living room and back out through another archway into a dining room.

“I don’t usually eat in here, but you’d probably rather a table than my couch.” I laugh, more forced than usual. Something about this whole scenario has me feeling a bit awkward.

I don’t ask any questions until I’ve started eating though. He gave me a coffee, too, saying it’s for the hangover. I drink half of it and finally turn to him. “Why am I here?”

“You drunk called me last night so I picked you up.” Shit. I know exactly why I would have drunk called him, I just pray I didn’t actually go through with it. Drunk me has a short attention span, so it’s likely. “You were really cute last night. Fell asleep as soon as you sat down in the car. I had to carry you up to bed.”

I turn bright red. “Oh god… I’m so sorry.”

He laughs. “It’s fine, don’t worry. I’m just glad you’re okay. I’m glad I was able to get you home and not some random stranger.”

I nod. I’m glad I didn’t accidentally spill how I feel to Harry last night. “I have to get to work today. What time is-”

“Don’t worry about that. I texted your mom and she told me to tell you you should just stay home. You can stay here if you’d like, of course.”

“Yeah, I’d like that. It’s really nice here. A lot nicer than my shoe box of an apartment.” I laugh, but he just looks concerned.

“Do you not like your house?” I look at him confused. Why does it matter?

“I mean, not really. But it’s fine. It’s just temporary, until the end of uni. I plan on moving to New York or something like that after. Wanna be at the center of theater. Or maybe LA for movies.”

He nods. “Y’know, I have houses in both of those places. There’s really no need for you to rent out a place in one of those areas. They’re expensive.”

“Oh. That’d be really cool. But you don’t have to do that. I can share a flat with someone or something like that. It’s no problem.”

“Yeah, I know. But I’d feel better knowing you’re safe.”

I shrug, realizing arguing isn’t doing anything. I need to get away from Harry though. It hurts too much to watch him be so happy without me. I’ve had a crush on him for a while and it’s only grown since we’ve gotten to know each other. He’s so kind and selfless all of the time. And I’m just a random kid he’s been nice enough to make friends with.

“Thanks.”

“Of course, Lou. You deserve only the best.” I allow myself to blush a little, finishing off the food in front of me to avoid eye contact.

“So… Why do you live here most of the time if you’ve got houses in such nice places?”

“I like it here. Besides, the person I was telling you about lives around here and I like being able to see them.” I frown at the mention of this person. He must be really into them if he picks his living space based on them.

“Oh, nice.” I swallow my last bite and force myself to turn and look at him. My head is pounding and I just want to lie down, but I surge forward with my next question. “You haven’t really told me much about this mystery… omega?” He nods. “What are they like?”

“Uh, well…” He sounds genuinely caught off guard and I give him a minute to put his thoughts together. “They’re so incredible. It’s hard to describe them. I guess… They’re drop dead gorgeous for starters. And then they’re also incredibly smart and kind and just plain great to be around. Honestly, there’s no question in my mind that he’s my favorite person to be around.”

Wait, wait, wait… He? I know that Harry doesn’t mind the male body, but I always assumed he’d want to settle down with a female omega. I guess I had the slightest chance before, then. Now I have none. Not that it matters. He probably still would have met this incredible omega and fallen in love even if he was with me.

“They don’t see me the way I see them, though, so I’ve settled for just being friends.” I blink. How could anyone not be attracted to him? “What about you, Lou? Anyone you’re interested in?”

He asks the question with a smile, but there’s a hint of something in his voice that I can’t name. “No, not really. I mean, there is this one guy that I kind of like. But just like the person you like, it’s not mutual.”

He frowns empathetically, rubbing my back. “Do you wanna watch a movie? I’ve been meaning to check out this new rom-com if you’re interested.”

I nod, trying my best to hide the fact that I’m hurting. I really stand no chance with him. It’s not like I ever did, but having that pointed out makes it hurt more.

We go into the living room and sit on the couch. There’s a lot of space in the room, but somehow we end up right next to each other. It’s weird to be so close to Harry; we usually have a counter between us. But I like it better like this.

Lately, my feelings for Harry have been growing more and more. I’ve always found him attractive and had a slight crush, but it’s getting stronger lately. The more I get to know him, the more I like him.

That’s all that goes through my head as he starts the movie. He throws his head back laughing at something stupid the character said. He looks so pretty right now. His chocolaty hair framing his pale skin. His sharp jawline and dimples accentuated as he laughs. His relaxed stature and arm swung around my body. I like everything about this moment.

Then he looks down at me and I swing my face forward, blushing. Then he leans down, a smile on his lips, and kisses right below my ear. My eyes widen as a shock of pleasure shoots through me. He pulls back and I look back at him. He looks unsure, so I take the lead for a few minutes.

I kiss him. On the lips. And he kisses back. As it gets more and more heated, he takes back the power, getting on top of me. The movie is long forgotten as he places kisses all over my face and neck, both of us panting into the other.

“Harry- Har-” He kisses me on the lips, silencing me for a moment. But I push back on his chest, needing to clear something up. “What about that omega you like? I don’t want to just be here to tide you over until he’s ready.”

He chuckles, shaking his head. “Louis, you are that omega.”

I go slack in his arms at that thought. I am the omega that makes his heart race? Gets him so out of it that I’m all he can think about? I grab him by the collar and pull him into a bruising kiss, putting all of my love into it.

“You’re the alpha I was talking about…”

“I guess we were both wrong about our chances, huh?” I smile at him, turning my head to the side and releasing a sigh. His body weight lifts off of mine, moving to sit next to me again. I sit up, but he pulls me into his lap before I can get situated. He places his mouth next to my ear, my back fully pressed against his chest. “You’re so beautiful, Louis. I hope you know that.”

I blush, focusing on the TV to avoid responding.

“How would you feel about a date this Tuesday? You don’t have work the next day, so maybe you could stay over.”

“Maybe. I have to think about it. I don’t have work, but I do have school Tuesday. Until the evening.”

“Oh.” His face falls a bit. “We don’t have to do anything big. We could just go out for dinner and then come back here.”

“Um…” I bite my lip, considering the idea. “I guess. But it can’t be too late. I’m always really tired after uni.”

“Okay, babe.”

\-----

“But Niall… What if it doesn’t work?” He quirks an eyebrow at me.

“Why would it not work?”

I groan out and collapse back onto my bed. He’s sitting in my desk chair, staring at me and awaiting my answer. “I know I’ve been waiting for this, for him to like me back. But what if it’s not all I want it to be? What if he’s my Daisy?” I shoot up when it clicks with me. “I’m his Daisy. He’s Gatsby. Shit! I’m gonna be the disappointment!”

He rolls his eyes, giggling a bit. “You are not. This isn’t The Great Gatsby. You’re just a normal couple, besides the fact that he’s famous.”

“Fuck. I didn’t even put that much thought into that. What if his fans hate me? What if he wants to keep this a secret?!” I roll over and scream into my pillow. Niall giggles at me for a little bit, but then he rubs my back gently, trying to soothe me.

“Chill out, man. It’s gonna be fine. You just gotta let it happen and go from there. You’ll regret it if you don’t try.”

I roll back over, releasing a sigh. “Fine. You’re right.”

\-----

Later that night, once I’ve gotten home from my class, I start getting ready. I throw on a pair of skinny jeans and a graphic tee shirt. I pull on a jean jacket over it in order to be prepared for fancy or casual. If it’s more dressy, I’ll just keep my laid back shirt covered up. A denim jacket is as nice as my clothing gets, not that it’s actually nice.

Then I get a text from Harry that he’s out front waiting for me. I’m so embarrassed that he’s seen the building I live in knowing where he lives, but at least he isn’t coming in.

I slide my Vans on and run down the stairs, racing to get out so he doesn’t attempt coming in to check on me. I get out and he’s standing in front of a fucking limo with a bouquet of flowers in his hands. He smiles as wide as possible when he sees me, lighting up and beginning to walk towards me.

“You look stunning, Lou.”

I feel my cheeks heat up a little and look away from him, analyzing the crack in the curb. “Thanks. You look, um, nice, too.”

“Thanks.” He places his fingers beneath my chin, pulling my eyes back onto him.

“Are you ready?” I nod.

He pulls me into the limo with him. We sit across from each other. He looks at me the whole time, making me self conscious. So I just stare at my hands, not wanting to stare back at his careful eyes. I know he doesn’t mean to make me feel weird with his gaze. It’s just a lot to handle. I’m not used to any attention, so having someone’s full attention makes me itchy. I’ve got four younger sisters, so my mom was always busy.

“What’s wrong, Louis?”

I still don’t look up. “Nothing. Where are we going for dinner?”

He sighs, moving on like I’d hoped he would. “I wanted to take you somewhere quiet and nice, but my management told me I had to make this into a PR stunt. I’m sorry. It won’t be the whole time, just as we enter and leave. The paparazzi will take their photos and we’ll be otherwise left alone.”

I frown but try not to show it. “Okay. It’s fine.”

It’s not fine. We get out of the car and are instantly swarmed by paparazzi. The amount of lights flashing at us and people shouting questions is overwhelming. Most just repeatedly pester Harry over who I am.

He ignores them, pulling me into his body and continuing our walk into the restaurant. It’s really fancy so it doesn’t make me feel any better to get inside. I feel so out of place. To rub salt in the wound, Harry’s so natural at it.

“Come on, Lou, let’s go sit down. We’ve got a table reserved in the back.” As we go to sit down, though, we’re stopped by a teen girl with a wide smile on her face. She’s not even old enough to have presented yet, so she’s at most 15.

“Um, hi. Are you Harry Styles?” I hold myself back from rolling my eyes. He’s obviously himself. But I stop, reminding myself that this is a nervous child meeting her idol. He smiles and nods at her, making her relax and light up a bit. “Can I get a picture with you?”

He smiles wider and nods again. “Of course! Louis, would you take the picture for us?”

I force a smile. “Yeah, sure.”

Harry puts his arm around the girl and she stands there, in utter shock. She’s smiling, close to vibrating with excitement as I take their photo.

When they separate, he gives her a hug and wishes her well. I hand her back her phone and she thanks me, a smile still on her face as she goes back to her dinner with her family.

“She was nice. Does that happen a lot?” He tilts his head.

“I guess. I stopped really paying too much attention. It doesn’t bother you, does it?” It does, a little bit at least. I don’t love the idea of having all of our dates interrupted by fans. But he looks nervous that I’ll say just that so I decide to lie.

“No, not at all.” I decide to add a little hint of truth to soften the level of lie. “I think it’s really sweet. It’s nice that your fans get so excited to see you.”

He smiles. “Yeah. It is really nice, isn’t it?”

I nod and we sit down. I pick up a menu and scan through the options. Everything’s so expensive. I end up settling on what seems to be one of the cheapest things there. Insalata di inverno. From its description, I think it might be a salad or something similar. I don’t hate the thought of it. I wish we’d gone somewhere a bit more affordable, but it is what it is.

“Do you know what you’re gonna order?” His voice alerts me to the fact that he’s still here. I should really stop zoning out.

“Oh, um… I was thinking of getting the… uh… I’m gonna say it wrong, but insalata di inverno?”

He chuckles a bit. “You didn’t say it wrong. You know that’s basically just fancy salad, right? You don’t want something a bit more hearty?”

“Um…” I start panting, not knowing what to do. I don’t want this meal. But I can’t afford anything else.

“Hey, Lou.” I look up at him, a small tear falling down my face from anxiety. This entire night has set me up for a big crash like this. “It’s okay. Take a deep breath. Get whatever you want.”

“But- Harry- I can’t afford- I can’t afford most of-” I stop, taking a deep breath. “I can’t afford most of the things on this menu.”

“Lou…” His entire face falls and I shudder at the look in his eyes. It’s so sincere and kind and I can’t help but feel bad for causing it. “I’m not letting you pay for your own food on a date. I don’t know how it’s worked for you in the past, but that’s not how it works with me.”

“I’m sorry.”

“Why are you sorry, babe?”

“I just- I don’t know how any of this works, any of it. And- and you’re so good at it all.”

“Hey,” he says, getting out of his chair and kneeling in front of me, taking my tear streaked face into his hands. “I don’t expect you to be used to all of this right off the bat. It took me over a year to get used to it.”

I nod, wiping my eyes with the back of my hand.

“Do you wanna go somewhere else? We can go somewhere more laid back.” I nod again. “How would you feel about getting something from McDonald's? Then we can just go back to my house and cuddle. How does that sound?”

I sniffle and finally stop crying. “That sounds really nice. You don’t mind?”

“Not at all, Lou. C’mon, let’s get out of here.”

As we leave the building, no one comes up to us this time. The paparazzi is still outside once we exit, though. They snap several photos as the two of us force smiles. It’s not hard this time. I end up with a genuine smile as we enter the limo and Harry pulls me into a kiss.

“Can I make a request?” I ask.

“Yeah, what is it?”

“Can we use an actual car in the future?”

“Yeah, of course. I usually drive anyway, I just got the limo for today because I wanted to be able to focus on you even during the ride.”

“Okay, cool.”

We get the food from the drive through and start eating immediately. I rest my head on Harry’s shoulder and let out a sigh. I don’t know if I could do this again. I really like Harry, but I don’t know if this is the life for me.

“How’s your food?”

I look back up at him from the corner of my eye. “It’s as good as McDonald's can be.”

We both chuckle and continue snacking on our collective pile of fries. We dumped the fries into one bag when we first got the food and all of the other stuff in the other bag.

“Do you mind if I go home? I’m really tired and just wanna lie down.” I don’t even bother looking up, knowing the look on his face would make me take back my words.

“Oh, uh, sure. That’s fine.”

“Thanks.”

I finish off my meal and stay against Harry, just wanting to sleep. The car stops and I get out. I hug Harry and leave the car fully, walking up to my building.

HARRY'S POV

It’s been close to a week since Louis and I went on a date. I haven’t seen him since. It seems he's been avoiding me. I’ve gone to his work on the usual days, but it’s his younger sister instead of him working. I haven’t even bothered to ask about him. It’s clear he doesn’t want me to.

It's possible he's busy with school or something, but I'd hope he'd have the decency to tell me if so. This seems deliberate.

My new album dropped a few days ago, so that’s kept me busy with all the promo. I wonder if Louis’ listened to any of it.

I hosted The Late Late Show last night and that was fun.

Not as fun as any time with Louis. Just sitting with him in silence is fun.

Kendall pulled me aside after the show, checking in on me. She asked me why I was so out of it and I told her. She pulled me into a hug and told me it would work out. That helped a little bit, but there’s only so much someone other than Louis can do in this situation.

I have to push through my feelings though. I’m covering a song tonight, Juice by Lizzo. I’m excited for this. It’s a fun song and it’ll give me a chance to be a little energetic.

I get to the Live Lounge a little early and see that Sarah’s there, too. I march up to my beta friend and pull her into a big hug. She seems a bit caught off guard but easily gives in to the hug.

“What’s wrong?” She asks once we’ve pulled apart. I brush her off, though. Then we’re told to get in position so she can’t complain that I dodged the question.

As the music starts, I sing along with the accurate lyrics. “Mirror, mirror on the wall. Don't say it, 'cause I know I'm cute.” Then comes a name I have to change to avoid my feelings. “Gucci down to my drawers. LV all on my shoes.”

Hopefully, my fans will see the lyric change as cute and funny since I always wear Gucci. It’s unlikely they’ll figure out the real reason it’s changed. But Sarah eyes me knowingly, connecting my odd behavior with the new wording.

I finish the song and go to the side, letting my happy facade fall for a moment. Sarah comes up and stands by me, just waiting for me to spill.

“I went out with-”

“That omega boy? Yeah, I saw the articles on it. He’s cute. And seems sweet. In the pictures, you guys looked happy.”

“Oh. Uh, yeah. I went out with him and haven’t heard from him since.” Her excited smile disappears.

“I’m so sorry, H. That sucks. Give it a few more days, though. It’s only been a week. If he decides not to contact you, that’s his loss.”

“He’s so incredible, Sarah. I want him to want me so bad.”

“I’m sorry. I don’t know what to say to comfort you.”

I shrug. “I don’t even know what I want to hear. Thanks for trying.”

“Anytime. Now, plaster back on that smile, you’ve got another song to sing.”

LOUIS' POV

I get home and flop onto my bed, laying face down for a few minutes, sinking into my despair. Why can’t I ever get a break? I’ve had people coming up to me all the time now, badgering me over my date with Harry. Everyone either hates me or wants all of the details.

I open my phone and scroll through my notifications. Somehow, I end up on YouTube. As I enter the app, I instantly see that there’s a new video with Harry in it. It’s him covering the song Juice by Lizzo.

I click onto the song out of morbid curiosity and find myself entertained. He’s got such a good voice and an incredible stage presence. I find myself confused at an early line though. Was it always Gucci in that line?

I scroll down to the comments and find that it wasn’t. It was Louis down to my drawers before.

I find myself caught between rage and sadness. I can’t figure out if I caused him to be so sad he can’t say my name or if he just can’t even consider how it might come off to others. If any of my friends or family hear this, they’d think it has something to do with me.

I end up settling on crying. It feels good to let it all out. I’m aware that me feeling like this is my fault. But that just makes me sadder. And now I might have made Harry feel sad, too. I’m so shit at this whole ‘adulting’ thing. I’m even worse at dating someone. At this rate, I’ll never find an alpha willing to settle down with me.

I have to keep in mind that my heat is on it’s way. I always get more emotional when it’s approaching. So it’s highly likely that all of this is being blown way out of proportion. I need to talk to Harry. Even if he’s too upset to want me back, at least I can help him understand why I’m like this.

\-----

I know he’ll show up. He always does. Unless he’s out of the area, but there’s nothing online showing that he would be. I switched my shift like the petty bitch I am, but I showed up for the normal time today because I want to see Harry. My sister said he showed up all of last week. So it’s possible he’ll show up again.

But he doesn’t. I wait until almost one o’clock and he still hasn’t shown up. So I give up.

I leave the cafe without a word, avoiding Lottie as she goes to say goodbye. I walk straight to the sidewalk, preparing myself for the walk home. But then a thought hits me. Harry lives right down the road.

So I end up turning around and walking down the road, headed straight to Harry’s home. I know what it looks like, and it’s huge, so I have no difficulty spotting his place. I get to the gate and realize I have no plan. How am I gonna get in?

Luckily for me, Harry’s actually outside. He doesn’t see me though. He’s sitting on a patio type thing and playing the guitar. I haven’t heard the song before, but it’s this pretty little strum that makes me think of a field and pastel colors. When he starts singing, I nearly swoon.

“Don’t blame me for falling. I was just a little boy.” As much as I hate the thought of interrupting this, I have to speak to him. I let him get through the chorus before saying anything, though. It’s too lovely to stop.

“Harry!” He looks up at me, startled. “Can we talk?”

He doesn’t respond with words, just stands up. His eyes are wide and he moves mechanically as he walks to me, opening the gate so I can enter. We both walk back to where he was before and sit across from each other.

“Are you gonna talk?” I realize I was taking too long thinking and not speaking.

“Yeah, sorry.” I cough, getting ready to speak. “I’m really sorry I just stopped talking to you for the week. I shouldn’t have done that. I should have acted like an adult and actually had a conversation with you about what was wrong. But I didn’t. And I’m really sorry. I totally get it if you don’t accept the apology, but I want to give it to you anyway. I just wanted to say that I’m not usually like this. If you don’t mind, I’d like to try again. I get like this right before my heat. Overly analytical and stressed over the thought of anything.”

He sits through my explanation, his eyes looking worried more than anything. “You’re about to go into heat?”

I didn’t expect that to be his response. “Um, yeah. So if you do want to try again, we’ll have to wait another week or so. I think it would be best to wait until after, right?”

I chuckle but his face stays hard to read. “Can I help you through your heat? I’m about to go into rut. It would time out kind of perfectly if you’re okay with it.”

“Can we talk about this in a little bit? I just kind of spilled my feelings and all you can think about is sex.” I feel a bit upset, but I have to remind myself that he might be being affected by his rut like I am my heat.

“Yeah, yeah, sorry.” He shakes his head, like he’s refreshing his brain. “Why did you ghost me.”

“Um… I saw this article, talking about how awful I am. And it kept calling me ugly and not worth your time and I couldn’t help but agree. And then there was another. And another. And they were all so mean. I don’t know if I could live reading those all the time.”

“So don’t read them, babe. I love you and that’s what matters.”

“You love me?”

“Lou… I’ve known you for a while and I’ve never had a single day that I’ve doubted that.”

I dive into a hug with him, holding him as tight as possible. Though it’s early to say we love each other romantically, I know I’ve at least got someone who platonically loves me and cares about me as more than that. And I couldn’t ask for more. He’s incredible.

“I love you, too, Harry.”

We sit there, me in his lap and his arms around my hips, for a while. Just gazing into each other’s eyes and thanking whatever powers be that we’ve met each other. It’s going to be difficult, but we’re going to make it through any hard times.

\----

I’m not sure how it got to this, but I’m underneath Harry and he’s inside of me. I must be in my heat. He’s likely in his rut now, too. He pounds into me relentlessly, hitting my prostate and starting to fold me in half. I’m face down, pressed into the mattress. He’s mounting me like a traditional alpha with their omega. I feel heat surge through me, a sure sign that I was right.

I can feel his knot growing inside of me, still small enough to pop in and out of me. It continues to grow, though, until it’s so big it can’t move. He grinds our hips together for a moment until it finally pops, filling me up with his seed.

I cum at the same time as him, the warmth inside of me pushing me over the edge. He clamps down on my neck, breaking the skin and mating me. I wish I could pull him closer with my arms and legs, but our position limits me from doing so.

“I love you, Harry,” I tell him as he rolls us over. His knot is still inside of me, pumping in more and more cum every few moments. I’ve never been knotted before, but I had heard that the alpha keeps cumming for a while, especially during rut. But it’s so weird to actually experience.

“I love you, too. You’re mine now. Completely mine."

\-----

Three more knots later, we’re nearing the end of our heat/rut. It feels so much better to go through this with an alpha rather than on my own.

“Babe.” Harry’s up again, ready for what’s likely the last round. I’m enjoying this, but my heat’s wearing off so I know that I’m not gonna be able to do all that much. I’m exhausted. “Wanna fuck you like this.”

“Like this?” We’re not in a position that makes that possible.

“Want you to ride me.” Oh. So he wants to stay where he is while I struggle on top of him. I roll my eyes but do what he wants, getting on top of him and straddling him.

I’ve never done anything like this before and I didn’t expect it to be so hard. As I slide up and down on him, I feel my muscles aching. I continue pushing, though, ignoring the fact that I probably look like an absolute mess. I lean down, placing my hands down on the bed, around his head. Then I just lean back in slow, shallow thrusts.

I open my eyes for a moment and realize that Harry’s completely blissed out beneath me. His eyes are shut tight, pleasure obvious on his face. He’s panting, clenching his fists around the sheets.

His knot grows inside of me, popping in no time as I sit back on him. As he cums inside of me, I pull myself off and cum into my fist. I sit still for a moment and then lie down on his chest. I’m out of breath and so is he as I rest my head in his neck.

“You’re so amazing, Louis.”

I don’t respond verbally, just grunt out an agreement.

\-----

The next day, we’re sat outside on his patio again. I sit on the couch like seat, me resting my head on his shoulder while he scrolls through his phone.

“Can I post a picture of us? I want to make this official.” I blink up at him. Is the mark on my neck not official enough?

“How much more official can we get?”

He sighs. “I just mean that I want to let my fans and followers know. I love you too much to let the rumors fly around.”

I get it. I’d rather avoid the comments about this being fake and me not being long term. Now that we’re mated, there’s no getting away from this.

He sits me up straight and leans down, making me give him the side eye. He ignores that, putting his phone up to take the photo as he kisses my mate mark. It makes me smile and sends tingles through my body. He snaps the picture and I lean into his lips.

Then he pulls the phone down, sitting up and making me whine. He taps a few buttons and then puts his phone down, smiling at me.

We launch into a mini makeout session, him leaning over me and me lying back on the cushioning of the chair.

We stay like that for a little bit, passing our tongues back and forth and clinking teeth.

After the umpteenth time my phone buzzes, though, I have to sit up and check it. I sit in Harry’s lap as I check my notifications. They’re mostly from Instagram, but there are also a ton from Twitter. Most are follows, some are mentioning me, many are likes on my posts.

“Harry? What the fuck is happening?” I look up at him, stressed out.

“Oh… It’s ‘cause I tagged you. A lot of my fans are finding you wherever they can to like you since you’re my mate now.”

I click on his Instagram and look at the post. It’s a very sweet picture of the two of us with a caption that makes me smirk a little. “I guess I should sing Louis down to my drawers next time instead of Gucci.” I click into the comments, preparing for the worst. But they mostly seem positive.

“They don’t hate me.”

“How could they?” He kisses my cheek and holds me close, rubbing up and down my arm. I go to my account and click on my latest photo, which now has thousands of likes rather than the measly 23 from before. The devotion of his fans is incredible. I click onto the comment section and the top comment automatically makes me smile so wide.

“Harry… Look at this comment!” I shove the phone under his nose and he smiles a little.

“Awe. Lou. That’s so sweet.”

“‘It’s no wonder Harry mated this omega,’” I read aloud. “Harry, your fans don’t hate me!”

“I still don’t get why you’re so shocked.” He kisses my temple and pulls me impossibly closer to him. “Don’t worry what the media says. They’re all full of shit and just after drama.”

“Okay.”

\-----

That night, after we’ve finished getting ready for work, we lie down in his bed, close as can be to each other.

“Lou?”

“Yeah?”

“You’re gonna move in, right?” I turn to him, shocked he would think otherwise.

“Of course. We’re mated, for God’s sake.” He smiles and pecks me on the lips. The light kiss turns into more quickly. As he lies on his back, I travel down his body, kissing down his chest.

It’s moments like these that I’m grateful Harry sleeps nude. I’m able to do anything with him without having to undress him. I take him into my mouth, starting by just swirling my tongue around the tip, slowly working my mouth further and further down. I take it all the way one time and then pull off, licking the sides up and down before deep throating it again. I start going faster and faster, ignoring my gag reflex and doing whatever I can to pleasure him.

“Oh, oh my- fuck, Lou, no more. I’m gonna knot in your mouth if you keep going.” I pull off with a pop. As great as that sounds, I want him to fuck me right now. And I know that if he cums, he won’t be able to go another round.

I crawl up his body and go to ride him, but he flips us over. He pulls my legs around his waist and thrusts in, not bothering to prep me. I cry out, biting my lip. He bottoms out inside of me and gives me a minute to adjust. I won’t tear like a beta from no prep, it just means I need a second for my body to prepare. I’m already turned on enough to be incredibly slick and loose.

So he starts pounding into me faster and faster after only a second, nipping at my neck and collarbones as he fucks me. He wraps his arms under my arched back, holding me close to him. I can feel his knot growing bigger by the second. I cum as it rubs against my prostate with each swirl of his hips. As it gets bigger, he begins to struggle to pull it in and out, slowing his thrusts.

I pull him into me as the knot pops. I’m exhausted and so is he as he collapses on top of me through his orgasm. He collects himself up quickly, though, flipping us again so I’m laid on top of him. It’s more comfortable that way, since I weigh a lot less. He holds me close as he goes through his orgasm.

I rest my head on his chest and let myself begin drifting off. I know Harry will clean us up when he’s done. I’m out within a few minutes. Harry kisses the top of my head gently as I drift off.

**Author's Note:**

> Check out my tumblr, it's the same username as on here, larrrystlinson. Feel free to send me any prompts you have on there. I also post links to the stuff I post on here, so you'll know when I post and see any prompts I get early if you follow me on there. You can also send me prompts on here in the comments if you don't have a tumblr but have something you want written.


End file.
